


Kissing Involves Two Participants

by kerralee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Make outs over the summer break are fun for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerralee/pseuds/kerralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Really? You’re seriously comparing me being jealous with you being a werewolf?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing Involves Two Participants

Stiles has missed this, spending summer afternoons playing video games and practicing lacrosse with Scott. Sure the running away and being terrified for his life every second of every day has been fun and all but he likes this more. No werewolves to worry about ripping his throat out with their teeth and no kanimas to paralyse him again-and most importantly no psychotic humans willing to kill them all just for revenge or their own survival.

  
That perhaps is a lie-and maybe there might be a pack of alphas in town just waiting to kill them all. And hell, maybe Scott doesn’t even hang out with him as much as he would like and half the time Isaac is with them when they do hang out (he is not jealous of Isaac and Scott’s blooming friendship he just doesn’t like Isaac and his fluffy hair and that stupid face seeking Scott’s approval and praise like a stupid puppy).  
But kissing Scott has gone back to what it was like before werewolves and before Allison. If anything Allison has made Scott a better kisser. Scott is slower, more loving with the movements of his tongue and his hands don’t slide down to Stiles’ ass every two seconds-which is nice, considering last time they’d been at Scott’s house before school started last year Scott practically had his hands on his ass every moment they were alone together.

  
Where Scott has gotten better Stiles has probably gotten worse, no definitely gotten worse. Without his best friend around to practice with he hasn’t kissed anyone in a year, hasn’t had anyone touch him in a year. The closest he’s gotten to being touched all year is when Lydia fell asleep in his lap, Derek had thrown him against the wall and that time he was paralysed on top of Derek and his hand had brushed against Derek’s crotch. All bad things start with Derek. But other than those brief and very not sexual encounters nothing has happened for him in the year.

  
His future isn’t looking much brighter either. Scott is destined to end up with Allison and no one pays him any attention, he’s just the kid with add that everyone thinks is stupid and hilarious at the same time. Lydia hasn’t even bothered talking to him all summer, after everything she just threw their acquaintanceship-friendship out the window and has gone back to ignoring him.

  
Scott pulls back from the kiss slowly, frown creasing his brow. “Kissing involves two participants Stiles,” he mumbles as he brings his hand to Stiles’ cheek. He brushes the pad of his thumb against the embarrassed flush on his skin and rubs their noses together lazily. He tucks himself further up against Stiles and feels one of Stiles’ legs slip between his own. He ignores the sensation of the warms against his crotch in favour of leaning closer to Stiles’ neck and rubbing his nose against his throbbing pulse.

  
“Do you ever make out with Isaac?” Stiles asks and his breath catches in his throat as Scott presses opened mouth kisses down his neck. The kisses are lingering presses of lips and a small touch of Scott’s tongue against the sensitive parts of his neck. They leave his knees weak and his pulse thundering against his skin.

  
“The hell Stiles? Where’d you get that insane idea from?” The look on Scott’s face would have been comical, should have had him pissing himself laughing but the coil of lust turning into worry in his gut is draining any comedic relief from the conversation for him.

  
“Maybe because all summer you two have been making moon eyes at each other,” Stiles grumbles out and elbows Scott in the ribs when his best friend’s expression start growing amused. Scott isn’t allowed to be amused when this is a serious question. Not that they are dating-hell Scott is just using him as a rebound for Allison but he’d still like to be the only rebound being used otherwise it just makes this whole affair seem cheaper than it is-which for Stiles nothing is cheap about it. It relaxes them and takes them far from Beacon Hills. Far away from where any danger can get to them so how can that make this cheap? But if Scott was doing it with Isaac that would make Stiles’ whole view on this wrong, it would make them cheap.

  
“And people think I’m the stupid one. If you’re jealous that’s all you have to say.” Scott rolls him onto his back and pins him down with his body, mostly using his superior werewolf strength because Stiles isn’t as weak as he looks. He used to be able to pin Scott easier than Scott could pin him.

  
Scott leans forward and places a lingering kiss on the curve of Stiles’ jaw before nipping and sucking at the sharp edge. Scott’s always had a thing for the corner of Stiles’ jawbone, there’s something about it that makes him want to lick and suck and bite and at one stage during one of his late night fantasies he even thought about coming on it, not to mention it drives Stiles crazy horny.

  
Stiles moans, the sound muffled by Scott’s hair as he tries to nudge him away from his jaw with his chin. He tries again with his hands and groans in annoyance when Scott pins them easily above his head. Stiles murmurs that Scott is not allowed to leave marks where they could be seen by anyone or he’ll murder him viciously. Scott ignores the warning and scrapes his teeth over the spot before sucking roughly. The action elicits a mewl from Stiles that has Scott shucking his best friend’s shirt up over his chest and rubbing his thumb over the hard nub of his nipple.

  
“I am not jealous,” Stiles replies indignantly and bucks up against Scott as his best friend rocks his hips down.

  
“Looks like both of us are cursed now.”

  
“Really? You’re seriously comparing me being jealous with you being a werewolf?” Stiles deadpans with a glare and struggles against the hand holding his arms against the bed. The worry in his stomach is turning back into liquid hot lust causing him to whimper needily and thrust his hardening cock up against Scott’s ass.

  
“You are jealous!” Scott exclaims in victory as a smile curls the corners of his lips until he is grinning smugly at the other boy.

  
Scott shifts his hips side to side in the pretence of dancing and Stiles wants to punch him for it. He wants to wipe that stupidly adorable look off his face but he’d break his fist before he done any damage to Scott’s face. He settles for pulling Scott into another lasting kiss and rocking his hips up against Scott’s ass again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my gorgeous wifey Andreea who has just started shipping Sciles like crazy.


End file.
